


Funny Hetalia Moments

by CanadianCherri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCherri/pseuds/CanadianCherri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typing as I think of hetalian(that's a word right?) drabbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

_DISCLAIMER: THE SONG USED IN THIS WAS MADE AND SUNG BY KE$HA. ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO HER. ALSO THE SONG MIGHT BE OFFENSIVE TO SOME. CONTINUE IF YOU DON'T MIND_

_"Rah!_

_(Rah!) I have a heart, I swear I do  
But just not baby when it comes to you"_

"What the bloody hell?" England snarled as music boomed throughout the building. The walls were shaking an the englishman's tea sloshed over the rim of the cup. America looked at him curiously, his body swaying to the beat.

" _I get so hungry when you say you love me  
(Hush!) if you know what's good for you"_

Russia hummed softly, "this beat is amazing Amerika!" Said country nodded approvingly. "You like this to France, Da?" The frenchman hissed as his coffee fell to the floor due to the thudding of the table. Prussia glared as the sweet smelling liquid ran over to his feet. "Watch it! I don't want to ruin my awesome shoes!"

_"I think you're hot, I think you're cool  
You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school"_

"SILENCE!" Germany snarled at the group of countries. As if to mock him the tune became louder. Cuba stood up uneasy as the chairs began to vibrate. "Bloody hell!" England cursed again as his teacup shook until it fell off the table and shattered.

_"But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus  
Now I'm gonna eat you, fool"_

 

Lithuania covered his Sealand's ears slowly. Japan sighed heavily as America jumped up cheerfully. "We need to figure out where this strange music is coming from! And since I'm the her-"

_"I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood"_

"ONHONHONHON, WELL THEN!" France exclaimed, he looked like a giddy schoolgirl going on a date with his crush. "He's obviously bisexual!"

England looked loathingly at the man. 

"WHY YOU FROG-"

"I KNOW I'M RI-"

"HE OR SHE IS ST-"

"HOW WOULD YOU KN-"

"SHUT THE-"

"NO YOU!"

"Guys."

"YOU FR-"

"Guys."

"EYEBROWS!"

"GUYS!"

_"Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run!"_

Japan and China looked uncomfortable with all the attention on them. "The person is obviously a guy. And he's obviously gay." Norway spoke up strongly, "which is why we should go see who is."

_"Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me"_

Finland nodded shortly and got to his feet. "We should go before they finish the song. Russia and America took the lead as they filed out the meeting room. Korea walked to the front carefully. "I think we should check the music room first."

_"You're little heart goes pitter-patter_  
I want your liver on a platter  
Use your finger to stir my tea  
And for dessert I'll suck your teeth"

The Russian's eyes flashed briefly before he gave a stiff nod and walked off in the direction of the designated room. The music became louder. And louder. And louder. America winced slightly as his eardrums throbbed.

_"Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner  
Yeah, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer"_

Prussia tilted his head curiously at Germany. "You do have to admit Bruder, whoever it is has a sweet voice." The younger German snorted, "only you could think that Gilbert." Belarus looked back at them in disgust. "Be quiet we're hear!" Germany's nostrils flared in anger, and he pushed past her with Prussia in tow.

_"I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore, animal, I am a Cannibal"

America was looking into the music room in shock. "America you bastardo, what is it?" Romano snapped irritably.

"Guys did any of you realize Canada wasn't with us?"

_"I love you, ha-ha-ha_  
I warned you  
Rah!"

 


	2. 2

America was ecstatic. Bursting with joy even! Today was the day he would ask England out. Romano stood in front of him glaring harshly. "Now remember, back-handed compliment then pull out the white roses.

He nodded quickly. "I've got it. Thank you so much Lovino." The Italian man glared harder. "Right whatever bastardo, it's your funeral for chasing after a tsundere man." America nodded absent-mindedly. "Okay, I understand." Romano rolled his eyes, "I'm serious! Back-handed compliment!" When the American nodded again, he snarled and stomped out angrily.

"What's his problem?" America said quietly when he finally came out of it. Smirking softly at the wall he looked at his black marker. SHARPIE was on the front of it in bold cursive letters. "Perfect!"

"I can do a back-handed compliment."

~~~SKIP TO WORLD MEETING~~~

"The meeting of countries has began!" Germany shouted out at the head of the table. "America do you have anything to report?" Said country looked up nervously, this immediately drew the attention of everyone.

America the hero nervous?! Unheard of.

The blonde man stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of England. The smaller blonde raised one bushy eyebrow and crossed his legs. An Earl Grey teacup held by one pinky finger.

"Yes?" The englishman questioned softly. America could feel his heart pounding. Romano leaned forward in his seat slowly. _Go for the punch bastardo!_ All the countries curiously looked on, waiting to see interaction between the two.

America raised his hand and viciously back-handed England. Said man let out a shrill squeak and almost fell off his chair. The assembled countries blinked stupidly. That could NOT have happened.

England had the insult **-You finally look as good as you did when I first met you!-** streaked in ink on the side of his face. The American fell to one knee and held out the roses. "Will you go out with me?"

Romano hit his head on the glass table. "You poor idiot."


	3. 3

America: *Running into meeting room with Macdonald's and Coke in hand*

Canada: *Walking through door*

America: *Runs into Canada and food goes flying*

Russia: YOU POOR UN-FORTUNATE SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
